


How Pups Get Punished

by Brianmayplease, TheDancingDeaky



Series: Red Velvet Universe [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha Roger, Dominance, M/M, Werewolves, ben is just a slutty pup, idk what Ben is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianmayplease/pseuds/Brianmayplease, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingDeaky/pseuds/TheDancingDeaky
Summary: Ben is the pack's strongest pup, of course he wants to show off. But Alpha Roger might have to put him in his place.





	How Pups Get Punished

**Author's Note:**

> Hello honeypies! Me and Brittany are here with a xmas gift... Or just a gift, if you don't celebrate!! Some naughty werewolves smut!
> 
> ***
> 
> This will probably be the first of some cute/smutty One Shots set in the Red Velvet Universite!

A yelp came from one of the pups as Ben pinned him down to the floor, his forearm on his neck to keep him there.

"Say you cave and I'll let you go, Rufus!" He said haughtily. The blonde under him squirmed and tried biting at the other before he leaned his head back.

"Fine! I CAVE! Are you happy now?" Ben stood up, a smug smile on his face as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Never happy about teaching my old friend a lesson, Ru." He held his hand out to help him up, "but I'm always happy to win."

Rufus took his hand with a frown, but as his weight was all on Ben, he laughed and pushed him down again. "Got you! Ru, you gotta really be less naïve, dear lord..."

Rufus got up on his own, rumbling something to Ben. They were about to argue again when Roger coughed loudly. He was sitting on his favourite armchair, at the other end of the barn.

"You two" the alpha said, "quit being little assholes."

Ben turned, placing his hands behind his head. He was obviously flexing to show off his strength, something that all the pups did, at least used to do, before Ben came about. It was natural to challenge your pack, your Alpha, even. But this kid took it to another level... 

"What'sa matter ya old codger? Tired of reliving those glory days?"

Roger quirked a brow, "What was that, pup?"

The blonde sneered, "You heard me, I don't have to repeat myself."

"Rufus, go inside the house..." Roger warned. Rufus, one of the most obedient pups of the pack, was quick to leave the barn.

"Ben" Roger warned, standing up, "apologize."

"Like hell!" The blond said with a laugh, "come on, old man. Betcha can't keep up to me."

Roger scoffed and got closer, taking his aviator jacket off. "You think so? A little presumptuous. You're not a well behaved pup like the others. They don't need to be taught lessons. You do."

Roger would have been lying if he said the last pup of the pack didn't make him want to teach him other kinds of lessons. When he saw him wash, that elegant yet muscular back flexing in the water... His cock twitched in his jeans at the very thought. Christ, he would have thought with how he matured that he would be able to control himself sexually, especially when he knew he had to fight this little shit.

Ben just stretched his arms and back out, that smug look still on his beautifully chiseled face. Roger could tell straight away that Ben thought for sure that he stood no chance... but once they leapt for each other, Ben saw very soon how wrong he was.

Rog at this point was nothing but Raw sexuality and power fighting his way for dominance. Every time the pup would move his arm, his clawed hand would grip his wrist and try twisting it around to his back. If he didn't know better, the Alpha would have sworn he heard the pup moan himself.

Finally, he got his pup pinned under him, arms twisted behind his back, bend on his armchair.

"This old man can still win his fair share of bar fights, puppy" he growled in his ear. He had one knee between his legs, making him press with his tight and groin right against Ben's ass.

"All luck" Ben scoffed. He liked getting his alpha mad, mostly because of how sexual fighting with him felt. Every time Roger touched him, he felt like he was burning, and the fact that Roger was stronger made it even better.

"Puppy darling" Roger mocked, "if I were you, I wouldn't get my alpha mad."

The blonde pup struggled underneath him, growling angrily at the nickname. "Don't. Call me. Puppy. And fuck you, I can make whoever I want mad."

An idea rammed itself into his head. With one fluid motion if his hips, the pup raised his ass into his Alpha. The grind made Roger's eyes close in nothing but lust. God this one was going to the death of him.  
He gripped the back of his neck, pushing down farther. 

"Are you sure? Because you haven't seen me when I'm really. Really. Angry." He punctuated the sentence with his own grinding motion, jaw dropped in a silent moan.

Ben just whimpered like the naughty pup he was, still smirking. "If you keep treating me like this, I'm more than sure..."

"You little shit" Roger groaned, "you do need your alpha to put you in your place... In the old way. You know" he said, hand leaving his neck to push his t-shirt up, "fucking" he whispered.

Ben shivered as the alpha's warm hand slided up his naked back, tracing the muscles. "What a beautiful puppy" Roger said, a smile on his lips, "maybe I should take you to those competitions... Puppy beauty races. I'd put a nice collar on you and have you walk around all naked. I'm sure you'd love it, puppy, and you'd make your alpha win. Sounds nice?" he asked mockigly. He adored the view, goosebumps prickling his pup's skin as he caressed him only with his blunt nails.

Ben's blue eyes were closed, but the smirk was now an open mouthed smile as he moaned and shivered.

"F-fuck off, you wouldn't catch me dead doing that~"  
Roger pouted before humming: "Oh, now, don't be so sure puppy. I'm sure you'd do it for the right price." He slid his hand to the front of his shirt once more, tracing his nipple before lightly tugging it. "Like if I let that beautiful little mouth suck my cock"

The fingers then slide from under his shirt to place themselves on Ben's tongue. The tongue that was hanging out as he panted.

"Or... If I fucked you nice and hard in front of everyone there. Would that change your mind, my little puppy? Would you be a good boy for me?"

Ben tried to bite down on the fingers, but Roger was fast in removing them.

"Naughty" he scolded, slapping the back of his head. "Suck my fingers or I'm fucking you raw."

Ben was in pure bliss, and decided to open his mouth again. Roger slid his fingers inside and he wrapped his lips around them, pink tongue licking them good. Roger's fingers tasted of ash tree from his endless walks in he woods, and Ben sucked greedily.

"Now, that's better. Take off your shirt" he ordered, removing the slick fingers. Ben shrugged it off, his powerful back muscles moving fluidly. "Beautiful" Roger praised, "your trousers, off. And your underwear. Your alpha wants you naked."

Ben was quick to work in pulling off his sweats and underwear at the same time. He threw them to the side to be forgotten, loving the fact that his Alpha was looking at him, no doubt starving.

A growl arose from Roger's chest as he grabbed Ben's ass suddenly. The blonde yelped quietly then practically screamed when he felt a smack land on his backside. The Alpha was quick to hush him.

"Shut up, do you want the rest of the pack to hear you?"

Ben just smiled wide and lifted his ass up as he laid on his stomach. "Maybe... sir."

A clawed hand pulled at his blonde hair as he growled.

"I was going to praise that fuckable little body of yours, but now I'm not so sure... It looks perfect for the ruin for me." He slid a finger between Ben's cheeks, landing another smack soon after.

Ben let out a loud exaggerated moan at the second slap. Roger teased at his opening as he spanked him again.

"Bad puppies get punished" he said, a naughty smile in his voice. His digit slipped in Ben's opening as he gave another smack to the quickly reddening skin.

Ben let out another delicious yet too loud sound, which Roger could only answer by growling back. Weirdly, it seemed to work. The pup lowered his head and met the following slap with a quiet whimper.

"Are we learning good manners, puppy?" Roger teased, "I hope so, because don't think you're getting anything before you apologize to your oh so kind alpha."

A shiver wracked Ben's body as he gripped the ground. A whimper sounded from his throat before he whined out: "P-please don't make me do this. I hate apologizing..."

Roger barely wiggled his finger inside of his pup, making the poor thing cry out and whimper. "Then I guess you won't get to feel what comes after this, will you?"

The pup clawed at the ground when he stopped. "Oh fuck it! Fine! I'm sorry Roger, I'm so so sorry! Please forgive me, I'll be your good little puppy from now on. Put me in a collar if you want! Make me walk around naked. Fuck, I'll even whine like a little bitch in heat for you or somethin'! Just pleease!"

Roger couldn't help but smile wide. That would have to go down in the records, Ben finally caving and begging for his Alpha...

"Oh, yes, baby. Whine like a bitch in heat. Show me how much you crave your alpha's cock." Roger grumbled, giving him a third finger to fuck himself on.

Ben moaned and pushed his ass back. "Alpha, please!" he yelped, trying to be good. Roger smirked and curled his fingers right against Ben's sweet spot, making him moan.

He took his cock out of his trousers with one hand, enjoying having Ben naked under him as he was still fully clothed. He gave himself a couple of pulls before deciding his pup needed to be taught his lesson better. 

"Baby, turn around and suck my cock. I know you want it."

Ben wanted to whine and keep begging but he knew it would get him nowhere. He turned himself around, arms shaking as he finally laid eyes on his Alpha's cock.

His pupils blew wide as his breathing grew heavier in a pant. Immediately his pink lips found solace in wrapping themselves around the tip of the older man's cock, savoring his taste and the weight of his cockhead. Thinking thay he could be worthy enough to his alpha to suck him off made Ben tremble.

Roger leaned his head back, moaning into the air as his strong hand ran through his pup's hair.

"Good boy, you didn't even whine or ask. You just took it." He shuddered and looked at those blue angelic eyes. "Am I your first?"

Ben looked down. It was enough answer for Roger, who basked in the thought of being his pup's first man. Then Ben carefully leaned his hands on Roger's hips, keeping him a little more still as he bobbed gently his head and took more of his alpha in his mouth. His tongue teased the underside of the thick cock, the bitter taste making him dizzy.

Roger was growing dangerously close. "Enough, pup," the bearded man said, "I wanna give you a nice pounding before cumming."

He pulled out of Ben's mouth with a wet pop; Ben just fucking licked his lips, and Roger lost it. He grabbed the blond beauty and pulled him on the carpet with him, right in front of the fireplace. A quick movement had Ben pinned under him, lying on his back, panting.

Blue eyes met each other, melted in lust and admiration of the other. God, it was intoxicating to just stare at one another. In seconds Ben found his lips covered by Roger's in a passionate kiss. The younger man panted into the kiss, inviting the older's tongue to ravish his mouth when he felt his cockhead press against his opening.

Ben pulled away from the kiss, shuddering.  
"F-Fuck you're huge." He whispered, looking down at the hand that was stroking his own cock. Roger pressed their foreheads together.

"I've got you puppy. Understand? You'll like your Alpha's cock, I'm sure of it. But if you don't, he will stop."

Ben bit his lip, slowly nodding.  
"Relax, baby. Like that. Just relax or I won't fit in." The cheeky wink he gave what was made Ben actually relax. The alpha took his pup's leg and hauled it up his shoulder, giving him more space.

He guided the tip of his hard cock inside the younger man, who immediately hissed and contracted.

"Shh, hey, relax, relax." Roger stroked Ben's cock to distract him, pushing a little bit further. Once he was satisfyingly deep inside his pup, he let out a loud groan and stilled, giving him time to adjust to the feeling. 

Roger was huge - Ben was almost afraid he couldn't take him. He focused on his oversensitive cock, closing his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose, because he really, really wanted to take his alpha best as he could.

As he felt the hand speed up around his cock, he couldn't help but let out little sighs of content and pleasure. Roger took notice that with every sigh he gave he would slightly pout his lips. This was something he very much liked.

The Alpha rubbed his thumb over his tip very carefully spreading the pre cum beading and there was never a more beautiful sight to behold than seeing Ben's eyes roll to the back of his head as he sighed. He felt his pup clench then slowly relax around him from the action, causing him to bring his hips back till he was almost out and give a test thrust.  
The sound the blonde under him made was borderline orgasmic.

"Roger" the pup whimpered, "Oh my fucking God, Roger, again--" Ben was clawing at the carpet, trembling with the effort of not fucking himself directly on his alpha's cock.

"Someone's enjoying themselves..." Roger simply said, giving another thrust into the warm tightness.

Ben was on cloud nine; his alpha's cock was filling him perfectly, long and thick, making him spread his legs like a cheap whore.

"Alpha" he begged, "alpha, please. I'm your good puppy, your good pet. Please - more..."  
He rolled his hips, wanting to see how much Roger would let him get away with.

Of course, the Alpha let him buck up a few times, wanting to see just how desperate he was for his superior's cock. But he had to make the poor pup's fun stop somewhere.

He placed a hand on the young one's hip and shushed him, "I know you want it pup. You're being so good, begging like that. But i don't want to break you just yet." He tapped his hip, thrusting once more, drinking in Ben's moans. "No, you have to wait for that. Let me take my sweet. Time." He thrusted to punctuate each word.

The Alpha had to admit, his own head was reeling from this. He took a deep breath, speeding his hips up ever so slightly.

Ben had no control over himself, just whispering "Yes, God yes!" under his breath.

Roger couldn't help but smile at his helpless partner. He was a lovely sight - hair mussled, cheeks red and blue eyes glazed over with lust. The alpha reached to twist his fingers around his nipples, enjoying the sweet moans he provoked. Ben arched his back, pushing himself up, legs wrapped around Rogers hips.

"Please, alpha" he sobbed, "faster... Faster--" his voice was intoxicating. Roger could barely keep his still quite slow rhytm, desperately needing to fuck him hard and quick. But he just knew what bliss orgasm after slow, edging sex was.

He kept playing with the pup's nipples, running a hand on his toned body here and there.  
His nails scratched over his chest, very slowly trailing down and leaving light pink marks on the younger's soft skin. He arched his back in response, hoping something would come of it.

He felt Roger's hand stop right above where he cock laid on his stomach. He had to touch him. Ben prayed and prayed over and over but when the hand pulled away he sobbed again, only letting the pleasure of his Alphas agonizingly slow thrusts get to him.

The look of pure tortured pleasure om Ben's face Reached Roger, and that was the final straw. He grabbed the young mans's thighs that hooked aroumd his waist, the grip so hard it was going to leave bruises he was sure. But he knew the pup didn't care.

A spark of hope reached Ben's eyes as he felt Roger fuck him just a bit harder and faster, making him move on the floor. He felt tears roll down his cheeks as he cried out in thanks, legs pulling him deeper. Even if it was a slight change, Roger knew Ben was big enough of a slut to get off on it.

"What do you say to your alpha when he is good with you?" Roger growled, hips speeding up. He buried himself to the hilt with every thrust, enjoying how Ben clenched around him.

"Thank you, thank you!" the blond blurted out, "you're such a good -- ah, such a good alpha" his eyes opened and he looked at Roger in the eyes, pouting slightly. 

Roger leaned in a bit, hands resting at Ben's sides as he focused on pounding him a little faster yet. The sight of his pup's body rocking back and forth with his thrusts was mesmerizing; he loved how his thighs shaked and his skin reddened.

"Alpha" Ben cried out again, "you're so good to this bad puppy." He batted his eyes, faking innocence.

"Oh, are we trying to make our alpha fuck us harder by praising him?" Roger cocked one eyebrow, "it's gonna take a lot more praise, I'm afraid."

A smirk came as quickly as it went on Ben's face. He went back to his innocent little act once more "You're so good at putting me in my place, Alpha. I love being under your dominance. A-ah~ I love being under the rule of your huge cock."  
His cheeks burned bright red as he looked away, panting.  
"I-if this is how bad little pups like me get punished, I don't ever want to be good. Unless you're willing to fuck all of the bad right out of me." He grabbed Roger's biceps. Seeing his eyes hooded for someone like Ben, driven in lust, it was insanely breathtaking and oh so hot. He whined.  
"Are you going to fuck me till I'm your good little puppy, Alpha? Please say yes, I need your cock!". He heard Roger growl and felt his hips spurring in faster. That was a good sign.

"Such a good baby" Roger praised, hips now thrusting harder. He couldn't hold himself back anymore - he managed to blurt out a half-praise, half-moan, before starting to pound harder and harder. He must have suddenly brushed against Ben's sweet spot, because the pup shouted his name in bliss.

"I'm sorry, alpha" he whimpered soon after, "I know I shouldn't scream-- but..." Roger shushed him.

"I know, in just too good." He groaned, before gripping Ben's hips and holding him still as he fucked him. 

Suddenly, he stopped and pulled out. Ben scowled. "Alpha!" He called out.

"Shut it, pup. Turn over. I wanna fuck you like the dog you are. On your hands and knees."

Ben only smiled wide and turned over, getting on all fours and waiting, just waiting. When he felt Roger's tongue on his hole, something he watsnt expecting in the slightest, he couldn't help but collapse. His arms lay underneath him as his knees kept him up. He looked over his shoulder to his Alpha, whining and whimpering.

"W-what are you-ah-doing?" He demanded.

Roger just smiled as his pup clawed at the carpet. He pulled away, giving a cheeky smile as he towered over him.  
"I thought you'd like a little something to get me going faster. You want to be fucked like the dog you are..." he slid into Ben without any warning, growling slightly as he began thrusting as if nothing had stopped him before, "...don't you, you bad little pup?"

"Yes" Ben breathed out. He closed his eyes, spreading his knees a little more to help Roger. Not that Roger needed any help - he was fucking him properly now. 

Hard, deep thrusts right into him, brushing quite frequently his prostate, which made Ben moan every single time.

"I love it, alpha" Ben sobbed out, "I love you using me. I want you to use me every day." He was shaking, his knees wobbling on the floor, arms barely holding himself up. He felt so open, almost molded around Roger's cock.  
The thought made him shiver and whimper.

His alpha liked the sounds apparently, because he grunted and ran a hand through his hair, pulling sharply before giving a harder thrust.

"I told you you'd like your Alpha's cock. Of course you do, little mutt. Are you close?"

"Yes, Alpha. I-I'm so close. Please let me cum soon. Please! I don't think I can handle it!" Ben begged as his cock throbbed hungrily for release. Roger knew he needed it, but not handling it? He twasnt sure about that.

He tugged sharply again, "You don't get to cum until your Alpha does. Pups always cum last.".

Ben just cried out, his poor body full on shaking now to keep his orgasm at bay. "I can't, I can't..." he trailed off, wanting so desperately to ask how close Roger was himself.

He didn't know Roger was right on the brink himself. His panting grew louder and he cursed under his breath, giving praise after praise to Ben for obeying until he said the magic words, "I'm cumming."

Ben's eyes snapped open at the beautiful phrase.

He clenched around his cock, milking the orgasm out of him. Roger just groaned, gripping his hips as he gave one last thrust and spill his cum inside Ben. That was it - Ben came too.

He was grabbing the carpet with such intensity, and the animal pleasure of being fucked by is alpha was so much, that his claws came out, ripping the carpet and anchoring him to the floor as he let out a loud moan and tried to mutter Roger's name, but could only moan again.

He rode his orgasm as Roger gave lazy thrusts to help him ride it, praising him under his breath.

"Fuck, alpha" he whined in the afterglow, "wow."  
Roger smirked at the praise as he pulled out. That was enough to make Ben tumble to his side and Roger couldn't help but follow. They both laid on the floor, panting heavily into the silence of the room.

Ben studied his alpha, looking at him with puppy eyes and whining, almost asking if he could cuddle him.

The older man just laughed and opened his arms.  
"C'mere, ya big mutt" he said lovingly.

In seconds Ben was cuddled to his master, head nestled into his neck.

"So" Ben started "what do we do Now? Just go back? Pretend this didnt happen?" He asked with a pit of anxiety in his throat.

"Do you want that?" Roger asked back. His heart felt made of glass for a moment - but then Ben shook his head shyly.

"No..." he murmured.

"Thank fucking God" Roger muttered, hugging his pup tighter, "I don't want that either. I would love to see where this goes, pup. If we work out."

Roger was about to add something else but without warning Ben broke into a quiet sob. He tried to stifle it but Roger had heard.

"Ben? Pup, what's wrong?" he took his face in his hands, those big blue eyes looking at him devestated.

"I was afraid you were just... Just gonna... Ignore me after this. Sorry." Roger was frozen. He would have never thought the strongest, most confident pup of the pack would have had this kind of thoughts.

He hadn't realized that the poor pup's life before this was one of heartbreak.

Ben didn't tell him, of course. Ben told no one. It was something he had worked to stay positive about, hence his macho personality.

Ben sniffled, those blue eyes now a little pink from tears.

He looked up to his new lover, playing with the gold chain hanging around his neck.

"Tell anyone you saw me crying and I'll kill ya." He said, obviously joking, "They can't know I have emotions."

Roger couldn't help but laugh Himself. "Yeah, sure, Benny." He said, knowing Ben wasn't really that kind of guy.

Ben cringed at the nickname, hiding his face and groaning "God. Benny. Really?"

"Yes, Benny. My sweet angel Benny." Roger cooed, kissing the top of his head.

"I'm gonna throw up" Ben joked, and faked getting up.

Roger held him tighter. "You're not going anywhere, boy," he whispered in his ear, "your alpha orders you not to."

Ben laughed softly. "Then I'll stay." He said, his voice vulnerable.

Roger's heart was roaring in his ears - his pup was being so sweet, so open to him. He tapped Ben's shoulder, at which the boy looked up.

"Benny," he said softly, "are we trying this out, then? Trying to make this work?"

He scoffed and kissed Roger quickly.

"Thought that would've been easy for you to guess. Yes. A thousand times yes." Roger only chuckled and held him tighter. Thank God for that.

He tapped his lover's backside carefully, kissing his temple, "You should get dressed then, boy. It's almost feeding time."

He just hummed and sighed "Fine. But on one condition."

"What's that my dear?" A smug smile was all that Roger saw as he stood.

"I get to tell everyone I won.."

Roger gaped at his pup, mischievously grinning as he wiggled on the carpet.  
"No way!" Roger said, "I won-- you-- they'd think I'm weak!"

Ben pouted. "Please?" He said, batting his eyelashes. He got on his knees, face close to Roger's groin. "For your puppy?"  
Roger felt something coil in his belly and sighed. "I'll suck you off next morning if you say yes" Ben added. 

Fuck him, Roger thought, stifling a gasp, the boy knew how to get him all worked up. He looked at Ben - his strong back arching and those sweet eyes looking up.

Roger couldn't help it. He growled in frustration and had the pup stand.

"Fine." He said. The confirmation made Ben's eyes widen, his smile doing the same as he watched the Alpha gather his clothes.

"You mean it?" he shoved the pile of clothes into his lover's hands.

"If it makes you happy and gets those lips around my cock? I mean it." He winked as the blonde began to get dressed quickly, face and body flush. He shrugged. "Besides, this could either get you into more fights or keep you out of Them. Either way, I'm happy." Playfulness laced his voice.

Ben pulled his t-shirt on and smiled. "I'll only pick fights with you, pinky promise!" he happily laughed, "and let's hope they all end like this..."

Roger smiled back as he pulled his trousers back up. "I really hope no one was close enough to hear us fuck like animals." The alpha cooed, "Rogerina would give me hell for it for months."

Ben winked and wrapped his arms around Roger's neck. "Rogerina can fuck off because I hear her making girls call her daddy every evening." He scoffed. Roger caressed his arm as they kind of walked, kind of stood around together. They didn't want to get out, lovesick fools that they were.

Ben whined, nuzzling his nose. "Do we have to go get ready for feeding time?"  
Just a couple of minutes longer is all he wanted, but Roger knew a couple of minutes would turn to a couple of more. He was like this in the morning with his sleep.

"The others are very particular about our food. We are dogs after all, we never forget. Now come on, silly pup." He kissed his forehead and walked in front of him, Ben following on his heels like a golden retriever would his master.

He had hoped some of the pack was around to see the display of affection. It was small, just him following Roger, but it was something the others would get hints from. In a way Ben wasn't sure how he wanted them to be seen: he was Roger's, or was Roger's his?

Did it matter as long as they were together?

Ben couldn't help the joy that overcame him as he hugged the alpha from behind, face in his neck.


End file.
